hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Houston-Pasadena, Texas Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado |image location = Houstontornado.png |image caption = The Houston tornado as it was 34 miles outside the city. |date = May 3, 2018 |times = 503-719 |touchdown = 5:03 AM CDT |winds = 321 mph (516 m/h) |injuries = 200,000+ |fatalities = 4,035 |damage = > $18 billion (2018 USD) |areas = Areas in and around Houston, Texas |tornado season = Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Super Outbreak of 2018 }}The ''2018 Houston-Pasadena, Texas Tornado ''was a destructive, deadly, and catastrophic, EF5-rated tornado that struck the Houston and Pasadena areas in the morning hours of May 3, 2018. In all, 4,035 people were killed, along with over 200,000 injuries, and over $18 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The tornado first touched down at 5:03 AM CDT in downtown Houston. Due to it's location, a tornado emergency was issued for Houston. A few skyscrapers suffered minor damage in Houston fore the tornado started tracking southeast into more populated areas. High-end EF1 to low-end EF2 damage occurred to multiple homes, killing 8 and injuring 49. Between southeast Houston and northwestern Pasadena, the tornado attained EF4 strength, sweeping away hundreds of poorly-built homes and causing 678 deaths and 4,897 injuries. EF5 damage was sustained to tens of thousands of homes, killing another 1,895 and injuring 84,987 more people. Even more EF5 damage occurred to dozens of hundreds of more homes, killing another 1,323 and injuring 115,123 people. After this point, the tornado began to weaken, causing high-end EF4 damage to multiple homes, killing another 121 and injuring 3,809 people. More EF4 damage occurred to many homes as the tornado approached Galveston Bay. Another 10 were killed and 238 were injured as multiple poorly-built homes were destroyed at high-end EF3 strength. The tornado continued to track southeast, becoming a waterspout after tracking onto Galveston Bay. An estimated 5 tons of water was thrown onto shore, causing flooding. Tracking back onto land at EF1 strength, dozens of homes suffered major roof damage before the tornado weakened to EF0 strength. EF0 damage was recorded to multiple homes. At 7:19 AM CDT, the tornado dissipated in southeastern Pasadena after killing 4,035, injuring more than 200,000, and causing over $18 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The following day, the National Weather Service (NWS) sent dozens of survey teams to survey the damage. At a preliminary high-end EF4, it took the NWS multiple days to survey all points of damage along the track. The final rating was an EF5. The Houston-Pasadena EF5 is the deadliest tornado in Texas state history, the 5th deadliest tornado in U.S. history, the 5th deadliest tornado in world history, and the 5th costliest tornado ever. The estimated damage path length was 45.96 miles long and 1.1 miles long. Gallery Moser-chickasha-06-thumb.jpg|The Houston-Pasadena, Texas EF5 near peak strength. Bridge Creek, OK tornado 1999-05-03.png|The EF5 tornado in Pasadena. Jarrell, TX F6 05-27-1997.png|The tornado gaining strength. Spencer EF4 damage.jpg|High-end EF4 damage in Pasadena. 220px-Phil Campbell tornado damage2.jpg|EF5 damage in Pasadena. 220px-Cordovafromwest.jpg|Aerial view of damage in Pasadena. Category:Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 Category:Outbreaks of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Violent Tornadoes